De vuelta a Jusenkyo
by Rodrigo10
Summary: Un pequeño One-shot para despedirme de este gran foro de Ranma :D, espero sea de su agrado. La idea surgió por la imagen de la historia...


Hola y adios :D.

* * *

De vuelta a Jusenkyo.

Han pasado 3 largos años y nuestro chico de la trenza azabache ha llegado por fin de nuevo a Jusenkyo para de una vez por todas librarse de tan desafortunada maldición, fue un largo viaje de cerca de un 1 año, con paradas en todo Japón y China junto a una chica que poco a poco fue ganándose su corazón con grandes muestras de "amor", gratos momentos compartidos durante todo su viaje, excelentes comidas, lecciones aprendidas por parte de ambos, discusiones varias desde que encontró un gato rosa en su mochila de viaje, hasta que por fin Ranma aceptó que en el transcurso de los meses se había formado un sentimiento hacia una persona diferente, aparte de que eso lo hacía sentir bien consigo mismo y raro a la vez porque al parecer ya tenía dueño, pero por la monotonía de esos dos últimos años en la preparatoria Furinkan se fue apagando dicho sentimiento hacia una chica de cabello corto y ojos color avellana, siempre era lo mismo y por eso un día Ranma decidió volver a Jusenkyo, pero esta vez solo, no iba a permitir otra gran enfrentamiento como el de la última vez y menos a poner en riesgo vidas de las personas que más quería, por eso sin decir adiós y voltear atrás, un día durante vacaciones para entrar a la universidad se fue del Dojo Tendo, con el propósito de buscar su cura también aparte quería darle un respiro a su "relación" si a eso se le llamaría por dicho nombre.

Y poco a poco, día a día, discusión tras discusión por el comportamiento de la joven amazona, ella fue calmando un poco su carácter demandante y melosidad cuando estaban en frente de todos, lo que detestaba de ella, la chica lo iba corrigiendo para agradarle cada día más, él supo que le estaba poniendo mucho empeño y por eso decidió darle una oportunidad a la chica del cabello morado, al fin y al cabo no era de su total desagrado, era hermosa, fuerte, una gran guerrera y lo más esencial podía expresar sus sentimientos fácilmente, también él aprendió a hacer lo mismo gracias a ella aunque siempre omitiendo una palabra en especial "amor", otro factor que influía era el de la presión/control por no querer ver su forma maldita.

Ahora ambos están parados en lo alto de una montaña agarrados de la mano, observando lo que les esperaba, todos los estanques de Jusenkyo se veían desde ese punto, todo era tranquilo, parece que el imán de los problemas no estaba, o faltaba la llave, ya que la cerradura estaba allí, un día tranquilo, soleado, sin nada de preocupaciones, se sientan y empiezan una larga charla sobre lo acontecido en ese casi último año.

-Jajajaja, Shampoo, al fin estamos aquí.  
-Sí, al fin sueño de airen cumplirse.  
-Creo que si han servido poco esas lecciones que te trate de enseñar sobre como hablar bien el japonés.  
-Sí muy poco, aún me cuestan algunas palabras, pero la mayoría ya están, aparte airen ser un bobo.  
-¿Ahora porque?  
-Escribes muy mal, me costó mucho aprender con tu gran caligrafía…  
-Ya no me molestes, como si tu fueras perfecta.  
-Lo soy, ahora.  
-Pero… tienes razón, esta vez tú ganas.  
-Y airen saber un poco de chino gracias a mí.  
-Sí, ya sé bastante chino, aunque no es tan fácil teniendo a una profesora tan sexy como tú, casi siempre me distraigo contigo.  
-Por eso siempre Shampoo verificar primero que Ranma aprenda, para después dar premio.  
-Como me encantan tus premios, son fantásticos, de este modo creo que hasta aprendería 10 idiomas contigo.  
-Shampoo dar siempre grandes motivaciones. (Decía mientras se acercaba seductoramente juntando los brazos intentando resaltar aún más sus pechos)  
-Ahorita no Shampoo, este pequeño descanso es para reflexionar, ya habrá tiempo después. (Decía con una sonrisa ladeada mientras agarraba su barbilla y le daba un pequeño beso).  
-Pues ya que…  
-Jajajaja, a veces eres muy… ¿Cómo decirlo?...  
-Airen ser el pervertido, no recuerdas cuando…  
-Ey-ey-ey… mejor continuemos con otro tema… (Sonreía forzadamente mientras trataba de tapar la boca de Shampoo con su mano)  
-Tramposo… (Decía mientras entrecerraba los ojos y se zafaba del agarre).  
-No tienes por qué recordar eso, fue un momento de debilidad…  
-Debilidad que gustar mucho a Shampoo…  
-Bueno ya, esperemos que esta vez no haya inconvenientes al tratar de conseguir mi cura.  
-Tal vez habrá otro gran enemigo y Airen tener que pelear junto a Shampoo.  
-¡No! esperemos que esta vez no sea así.  
-Solo es una pequeña broma…  
-Por eso tenía que venir solo, maldición.  
-Lo lamento, Shampoo no quería que recordaras malos momentos.  
-Bueno está bien, haré de cuenta como si no hubieras dicho nada.  
-Estar bien, oye Ranma, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que hablaste con tu familia? (Preguntaba con unos ojos llenos de curiosidad)  
-Hace un par de meses, hable con mi madre y un poco con el viejo… ¿y tu Shampoo?  
-Pues, Shampoo llamar a bisabuela hace poco y decir que Mousse encontró a una buena chica americana en Japón, eso me alegro y a ti tu madre ¿qué te dijo?  
-Cosas…  
-¿Qué cosas?  
-¡Cosas!...  
-¿No tener confianza a Shampoo?  
-Lo siento, tuve una intensa conversación con ella y con el viejo solamente me dijo que estaba decepcionado de mi…  
-¿Por qué?  
-Pues por todo lo del compromiso, pero ya eran 3 años desde que llagamos a esa casa y siempre era lo mismo… yo decidí irme solo, pero tú decidiste seguirme… ¡Argh, demonios!...  
-Lo siento si mi presencia te incomoda…  
-No, no, no, no es eso, simplemente es que no imagine que me enamoraría de ti… (Se tapó la boca enseguida y volteó a ver disimuladamente a la chica de ojos violetas)  
-¿Qué?  
-Bien, ya lo dije…  
-¿Es cierto?  
-Pues… sí lo dije, yo creo que sí…  
-¡Shampoo ser la chica más feliz del mundo! (Exclamo mientras comenzaba a brincar de la felicidad)  
-Espera, ya tranquila, es cierto, pero ahorita no estamos aquí para esto. Estábamos hablando de otro cosa.  
-Oh es cierto (Chasqueaba los dedos mientras su mirada cambiaba de una mirada llena de amor por una retadora), entonces dime que te dijo tu mamá.  
-¡Rayos!, ya es tarde, es tiempo de bajar esta montaña. (Exclamó mientras se rascaba la nuca)  
-Eso o ahorita mismo me convierto en gato y hacer que Airen acepte casarse conmigo…  
-De acuerdo, pues mi padre me dijo que estaba muy decepcionado por haber cancelado el compromiso unos meses antes solo por teléfono, que tuvo una gran discusión con su mejor amigo y que casi se agarran a golpes pero que Akane intervino y solo comentó que todo estaba bien que ya era una pérdida de tiempo y se subió a su recamara, enseguida se calmaron los ánimos y ya, la verdad no tenía muchas ganas de estar soportando al viejo y sus reclamos…  
-Y ¿tú mama?  
-Su reacción al principio igual fue parecida a la de mi padre, con reclamos, casi dándome la sentencia de muerte a mi llegada a Japón, pero a diferencia de tan agradable panda, ella sí se tomó un tiempo en escucharme cuando alce la voz para decirle que… (Se detuvo y tomo una gran bocanada de aire para meditar lo que estaba a punto decir, pero antes de continuar una chillona voz lo interrogó de nuevo)  
-¿Airen, que decir?  
-Pues que en este viaje me acompaño alguien más y como conclusión de que me siento cómodo junto a ti, también le dije que fue el motivo por el que decidí romper el compromiso, y solo me hizo una pregunta… supongo que la pregunta que cualquier madre haría para saber si su hijo está haciendo las cosas correctamente…  
-Si… ¿eres feliz?  
-¿Cómo lo supiste?  
-Ser obvio, pero dime Ranma, ¿lo eres?  
-Por supuesto que sí.  
-¡Ser todo lo que necesitar escuchar Shampoo! En marcha a encontrar tu cura.  
-Tienes razón, ya no nos falta casi nada ¡Vamos!

Y así un par de chicos con toda una vida por delante están a punto de terminar una gran aventura que tuvieron por un largo año, mientras no saben que les deparará el futuro en sus siguientes historias que están por ser narradas.

FIN

Notas del autor:  
Bueeeno, no sé que escribir, yo creo que publicaré esta historia la dejaré un par de meses y borraré mi perfil :), ya no leo casi nada y pues mis historias no son buenas como para ser recordadas, fue un placer haber leído tantas historias hace 3 años por aqui, el hype solo me duro como 7-8 meses entre 2015-2016 :(... y este documento lo tenía desde hace 2 años y medio más o menos, mejor compartirlo a ser borrado ¿no lo creen?, creo que por aquel entonces pensé que iba a ser un fic medio largo pero ahora simplemente le di un final rápido, muy abierto y no tan malo (creo)... estaba escrito hasta "¿Como lo supiste?"... En fin, buena suerte a todos, tanto a los nuevos que a penas comienzan y a los que llevan muchos años y lo siguen disfrutando como siempre.

Nos vemos, espero hayan disfrutado este mini one-shot de Shampoo y Ranma :D, si dejan una review o lo ponen en favoritos se les agradece de todo corazón, Bye :3.


End file.
